


Guild senarios

by Buttoneyed_bloke



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: A few cuss words here and there, Cookie Run AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC X CANON, based on something that happened in my guild, expect a ton o ocs, literally just a cookie run AU, other ppls characters will be here too :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttoneyed_bloke/pseuds/Buttoneyed_bloke
Summary: Bassically just all the dumb shit that happens in my CR guild.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Guild senarios

Seeing royalty walk through the festive streets of the Cookie Kingdom was something unknown to the locals. You could imagine their astonishment when they saw the 'oh so elegant' princess walk through the town as if it were a regular Summer evening. Of course, the princess couldn't go anywhere without her trustworthy knight. Despite her pleading, Knight insisted on accompanying her to the local bar. He was quite annoying. The townsfolk yelled their greetings and bowed but Princess saw no need for all this extra attention. She thought that she was just like everybody else. She wanted to feel normal. "Princess! Look out!" Knight's voice stopped her mid thought as a cart filled with cabbages rolled pass. 'You could've been run over!' Knight shouted. "That..was... a cart, knight." "Yes, but it's still dangerous!" "Dangerous how?". She questioned. She then sighed. "We should hurry. Sparkling may get tired of waiting." "Um..yes your highness!" 

● ● ●

The bar was practically empty when they arrived. Two cookies were passed out in a cubicle, still holding their drinks, and a small child was sitting at one of the tables, all by their lonesome, drawing on a napkin. Princess made her way over to the counter and sat down. "Ah, princess! There you are!" a familiar voice said. Sparkling put the cup he was cleaning in the drainer and leaned against the counter. "Where were you? Thought you wouldn't stop by today."  
"We ran into a few problems." Then she looked over at knight who was glaring at Sparkling. "Knight, why don't you go sit down over there? I'll be fine without you."  
Knight scoffed and slumped down at a nearby table.  
Sparkling raised an eyebrow "Does he always follow you around like that?" Princess sighed and nodded. "He's a bit strict and clingy but not as strict as Father, who insists that I have a knight follow me around 24/7 as if I am not old enough to look after myself."  
On the other side, Knight seemed to have struck up conversation with the child, who was now staring at him with great interest.  
"Have you tried telling him to leave you alone?" Sparkling asked, while picking up another cup to clean.  
"Multiple times. But he always makes the same excuse...'it's for your own safety, Princess.'"   
She shook her head. "I just need a break from this all."  
Just then, the child ran up to the counter and tugged on Princess' sleeve "Is it true?"  
They asked.  
"What?" asked Princess.  
"The red dragon! Did knight really cut the dragon's tail off?"  
Princess looked over to Knight who had a guilty look on his face. "Peppy, haven't I told you to wait until the grown ups are finished talking?" Sparkling questioned. Peppy puffed up their cheeks "yes... but..."  
"Don't worry Sparkling, it's fine"Princess said and chuckled.  
'Now about that dragon...'  
'Of course I defeated the dragon!' Knight said as he seemingly materialized beside them.  
Primcess gave him are look. 'No you didnt. How in the world would you slay such a beast?'  
'With my sword of course!'  
Princess forgot how cocky the Knight could be. Always lying about achieving something as great as slaying a dragon.  
'If you really killed that dragon, why are the nearby kingdoms still suffering from attacks from that very same dragon?' Sparkling asked, leaning against the counter.  
'That..that is a different dragon. There are a lot more you know..'  
'Well then, you wouldn't mind dealing with those "other dragons" would you?'  
'pfft, of course! I am a knight after all!'  
'Knight, your going to get yourself killed! Your not even qualified to fight a dragon!' Princess said.  
'Aw the Princess cares about me. Fear not Princess! I'll be back with the dragon's head as a trophy!'  
'I'm not worried about you, dimwit! I don't need the guilt of your death weighing me down!'  
But Knight was already gone.  
'On the bright side you won't have to worry about Knight following you around all the time..' Sparkling mused.  
'That idiot's going to get himself killed.' Princess said. 'Anyway, Sparkling you don't happen to have a jug of root beer laying around, do you?'


End file.
